


极光之地能听见宇宙的旋律吗？

by RafaellaTsui



Series: 大纲流写文法 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overwatch AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui
Summary: ·	守望先锋世界观设定，后现代至未来世界，智械拥有意识，向人类开战。联合国组织起Team Q，对抗智械，其中一支小队由弗雷德指挥官，狙击手炯迪肯，罗杰泰勒医生和布莱恩梅博士组成。几年后，战争平息，人类和智械和平共处，组织继续进行月球实验和南极科考，罗泰勒作为队医和科考队一起前往南极，告别了他的队友们。





	极光之地能听见宇宙的旋律吗？

在研究接近尾声的时候，一场极地风暴把科考队困在了南极，由于缺乏补给，罗泰勒和队友一起进了冷冻舱，等待组织的补给。  
当罗泰勒从冷冻舱醒来后，时间已过去了十九年。科考队没有等到组织的补给，通过收到零散的信号，罗泰勒知道了，在这十几年里，人们过上了平静的生活，而组织内部却支离破碎，最终被解散。没有人还记得在南极的科考队，而所有队友都早已冻死了。为了全队的科研成果和巨大的生存意志，罗泰勒靠一己之力撑着走出了南极。他的胳膊在冰天雪地里被冻坏死而截了肢。  
通过新闻，他了解到这十九年里，组织被动摇的人从内部瓦解了，世界上几个强大的公司，利用智械和人类的矛盾再度挑起战争，从中获利，试图统治世界，而这一次，人们不再有Team Q的保护了。不过很快他知道组织自发重组起来，还吸收了一些新鲜血液，其中就有拉米，乔，格威利姆和本。他们给罗泰勒做了一副最精密的机械臂，并希望他能回来带领他们继续战斗。罗泰勒花了一些时间才被说服，同意重新加入战斗中来，可他的另外两个队友一个已经再也回不来，另外一个永远退出了战争，还有一个失踪于新战争爆发之前。除了对抗智械之外，本还自愿做罗泰勒的心理工作，原因只有一个，罗泰勒是他儿时的英雄，也是暗暗倾慕的对象，（罗泰勒对年轻人的心思一无所知）因为冷冻，罗泰勒容颜未变，和本看上去宛如一对亲兄弟。本迷恋他用机械臂给队员治疗的时候，年轻人对于融入他们生活的科技有着特殊的情结。而罗杰泰勒更怀念曾经他们四个不打仗的时候，聚在一起鼓捣乐器，一起唱歌给队友们。他握着自己的旧鼓槌，望着先进的电子鼓，明明换了更精准更有力的机械臂，他却再也没有当初的感觉了。  
罗泰勒没想到再次见到布莱梅是在战场上。他已经听拉米说过雇佣兵组织Dark Q了，他们替大公司做事，挑起多数战争，使无数无辜的人丧命。罗泰勒一直以为布莱梅彻彻底底的失踪了，显然他没有，自己最好的朋友，已经加入了Dark Q，站在自己对面，并利用强大的力量重伤了本。罗泰勒怎么也想象不到，原本被称为最理智，最“不近人情”的自己是唯一回到Team Q的人，而在队里时间最长，最坚定的梅，似乎研究天体物理入了魔，忘记了过去的一切。他戴着银色的面具，几乎要置本于死地，为了那个一直照顾自己的男孩，罗泰勒举起武器站在了昔日恋人的面前。  
可十几年没经历战争压力的罗泰勒根本不是物理强化了的梅的对手，最终梅毁了罗泰勒的武器，掐着罗泰勒的脖子，把他拎了起来。乔曾经告诉罗泰勒，他的机械臂里有自毁装置，可以把敌人捏碎，然后炸成碎片。可罗杰不舍得伤害梅，只是绝望地看着梅，任由他掐着。没有人敢轻举妄动。  
罗杰忽然哭了，他已经太久没见过自己的爱人，可再次见面居然就要杀死对方，他想告诉他，布莱我好想你，但他说不出话，只有眼泪流下来。他甚至看不到面具后面那张脸。看到罗泰勒哭，梅的手松了。因为被冰冻的罗杰容颜没变，梅心底深处的记忆被唤醒，挣扎着冲破了这具献给宇宙的躯壳，夺回了属于梅的灵魂。  
梅恢复了记忆。他想起了自己是怎么一步步走到现在的。在罗杰去南极两年后，Team Q内部矛盾激烈，风言风语使人们失去了对他们的英雄们的信任，组织瓦解了，支离破碎，一场蓄谋已久的爆炸使他们失去了弗雷迪，而炯也不愿意再回来了。但是，但是，从始至终，没有人提出要去把科考队找回来，告诉他们你们现在可以回家了。科考队和组织失去了联系，罗泰勒也没回来，他一直没回来，也没有人去把他找回来。所以梅怨恨，他明明为了保护人民付出了一切，可他的罗泰勒被困在南极，却没有一个人提出去把他们带回来。弗雷迪活着的时候强烈反对他去找罗杰，他知道梅单枪匹马去南极，只能让他再失去一位朋友。再接二连三的打击之后，梅把自己困在实验室里，研究宇宙，研究时间，再后来，Dark Q找到了他，那里能满足他研究的所有条件。他想改变时间，他想控制这一切，他研究黑洞，他想回到过去，把罗泰勒留下来。可这么多年过去，他沉迷在学术里，折磨自己，他觉得自己的肉体已经融进了宇宙，早就记不得罗泰勒了。他只是不愿承认一个道理，没有人可以操控时间。  
他放开了罗杰，罗杰倒在地上，梅也蹲下来，格威想过去护住罗泰勒，罗泰勒摆摆手示意他没事。梅慢慢捡回了自己的记忆。他回想起罗泰勒去南极的第一年，他们还在互通简讯，罗泰勒总是拍一些照片给梅，他拍的极光很美，他说科考结束后，我们再来南极一次，这次我们一起去看极光，我想带你看看我工作过的地方；他把自己穿着厚厚防寒服的照片发给梅，照片里的罗泰勒裹成了一个圆圆的团子。通话的时候，梅说你看你像不像一只企鹅，罗泰勒还和他耍脾气，你就关心你的企鹅，梅告诉他，企鹅是我最喜欢的动物，你是我最喜欢的你，拿来类比有什么不对？他甚至在这个不太有照片的年代，把那张企鹅罗泰勒的照片洗了出来。梅忽然想起了什么，他卸下胸前的护甲，扯开袍子胸口内侧一个缝上的小兜，拿出了那张已经发白的照片。那张照片一直在他胸口前面贴着，十几年。梅什么都想起来了。  
梅看着依旧年轻的罗泰勒，和那双漂亮的机械臂，苦笑了一下，他说这么多年过去了，我就想抱抱你，还没抱你呢，胳膊怎么就没了。年轻的本迷恋传奇罗泰勒的机械臂，而梅只想念多年前爱人的拥抱。罗泰勒主动搂住了梅，他小心翼翼地想要摘下梅的银色面具。罗泰勒记得这个形状，是当年他心血来潮画在梅的笔记本封面上的，梅说他是个艺术家。可摘下面具后，罗泰勒没有看见记忆里久违的脸，只有被伤得面目全非的，一张恐怖的皮。  
那次实验爆炸毁掉了梅的脸，他再醒来时，忽然觉得自己和宇宙的联系变得更加神秘而迷人，从那天起，他忘记了罗泰勒。罗泰勒捧着梅的脸已经哭成了泪人，而梅似乎并不在意，安慰他说没关系。梅最终还是心软了，罗泰勒已经回来，其他一切都变得不再重要。可他心软，Dark Q并不会心软。东家早就料到可能发生的局面，又派了一个杀手跟着梅，趁没人注意的时候，站在拉米和格威身后，冲着卸掉胸甲的梅开了枪。  
枪声，罗泰勒的尖叫，和梅的倒地声混在一起，拉米和格威冲着枪响的地方追过去，罗泰勒紧紧搂着中枪的梅。  
梅抓着罗泰勒的机械手，还是笑着的，他说，如果有机会，我还是想和你一起看极光。


End file.
